Computers, particularly laptop computers, in combination with selected peripheral equipment have been designed in the past for utilization by the computer operators to make presentations to groups of observers such as pupils and the like. The techniques utilized when operating such computers are intended for the presentation of selected materials, viewable by the operator on the computer display screen, to several individuals or groups on secondary or supplemental display screens that are large enough for the entire group to observe. Such techniques are common for the presentation of materials in seminars, sales meetings, or similar gatherings wherein it is the intention of the computer operator to display the information available to him on the display screen to a group.
Such computers, and the implementing software together with the necessary peripheral equipment are usually relatively bulky and very expensive. Further, such apparatus and presentation techniques are inappropriate when the presentation is to be made to only one or two observers in addition to the operator. For example, when an operator wishes to display the contents of his computer display screen to another person or observer seated at the same table, it is necessary for the observer to either look over the operator's shoulder or to sit adjacent to the operator so that both individuals may share the same view of the display screen This situation is not entirely acceptable in most sales-type presentations wherein the operator and the observer are not working together or are in an relationship of salesperson/prospective purchaser.